a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a new horizontal ladder particularly useful for playgrounds, and more particularly to a horizontal ladder consisting of two parallel vertically oriented members without any horizontal crossmember.
b. Description of the Prior Art
A common and popular feature of playgrounds for children is the horizontal ladder normally consisting of two parallel horizontal pipes interconnected at regular intervals by cross members similar to rungs on standard ladders, and secured at the ends to two upright structures. The pipes and crossmembers are positioned at a height of 5-7 feet to allow children to "walk" along the ladder hand-over-hand. Unfortunately, frequently when children are left unattended, they use the various playground equipment improperly. For example many children try to climb on top of horizontal ladder and try to stand on it or walk across it, and fall off. Because of the height of these ladders, such falls frequently result in major injuries and even death.